O Melhor Presente AxU the GazettE
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: “Morangos e chantilly combinavam perfeitamente com aquela boca obscena. E ele tinha completa noção disso.” - One Shot AxU - the GazettE


**O Melhor Presente**

**Autora: **Hachiko Mitsune (ou Mitsune S. Black Higurashi)

**Categoria: **the GazettE

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Classificação: **+18

**Gênero****: **Romance/Slash

**Status: **One-shot.

**Direitos autorais: **Uruha concordou com tudo isto, sob efeito alcoólico. Levei-o para o bar e viramos amigos. O resto é segredo.

**Sinopse: **"Morangos e chantillycombinavam perfeitamente com aquela boca obscena. E ele tinha completa noção disso."

**AxU**

_Uruha's POV_

Lá estava ele, parado à minha porta tão tarde da noite, parecendo extremamente constrangido.

Seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso tímido e sua face ganhou uma coloração rósea quando seus olhos encontraram os meus, mesmo que escondidos por trás das lentes dos óculos de sol.

Sorri.

- Nee... Eu perdi minhas chaves.

Soltei uma gargalhada, vendo-o corar mais e, sem pedir maiores explicações de como aquilo tinha acontecido, simplesmente o deixei entrar.

- Quer algo pra beber? – Perguntei, sentindo seus olhos em minhas costas e então virando-me para encará-lo, vendo-o negar veemente com a cabeça, parecendo distraído.

**AxU**

_Aoi's POV_

Vi Uruha arquear uma sobrancelha e olhar para mim com a expressão confusa.

Seus olhos analisavam cuidadosamente cada uma de minhas reações, me questionando mudamente e procurando nos meus olhos uma resposta.

- Algum problema? Você está estranho. – Ele enfim verbalizou seus pensamentos.

Mas eu provavelmente não poderia verbalizar os meus. Afinal, eu não poderia simplesmente dizer ao loiro o quão sexy ele ficava com apenas uma calça de moletom, a boxer à mostra, e os cabelos úmidos colando em seu pescoço alvo.

Neguei com a cabeça, sorrindo em seguida, colocando as mãos no bolso da jeans, vendo-o dar de ombros.

- Vai passar a noite aqui?

- Se não for incômodo...

- Não, tudo bem. Vou ajeitar o quarto de hóspedes pra você, tá? Fique à vontade. – Ele sorriu, piscando pra mim e então sumiu no fim do corredor.

Dei de ombros, tirando os óculos de sol, largando-os em cima da mesa e então indo para a cozinha, esperando encontrar cerveja em sua geladeira.

Mas o que encontrei foi completamente diferente do que eu imaginava. Era definitivamente melhor do que cerveja.

Não pude conter o sorriso.

Tirei o bolo da geladeira, analisando-o. Chantilly, morangos, chocolate e meu nome nele.

"_Happy Birthday, Aoi-kun." _

Esse era o tipo de coisa que eu teria esperado de Kai, mas não dele. Eu me contentava apenas com seus sorrisos.

Ou talvez ficasse mais feliz se ele tivesse me deixado admirar suas costas desnudas por mais tempo.

Olhei no relógio, constatando que faltava pouco para meia noite. Um sorriso travesso formou-se em meus lábios e eu simplesmente não resisti.

**AxU**

_Uruha's POV_

Quando voltei para a sala, não encontrei Aoi em parte alguma.

Ouvi a voz do moreno me chamar na cozinha e então senti meu sangue ferver, subir por meu pescoço e acabar por esquentar minhas bochechas, deixando-as vermelhas como nunca quando o vi encostar no batente da porta, sorrindo travesso.

Aquele sorriso brincava em seus lábios carnudos, me hipnotizando.

Meu coração saltava e quando ele mordeu um morango coberto de chantilly e levou o dedo sujo do doce à boca, eu me esqueci de como respirar.

Morangos e chantilly combinavam perfeitamente com aquela boca obscena. E ele tinha completa noção disso.

O antigo e barulhento relógio cuco do vizinho anunciou que já era meia noite.

20 de Janeiro.

- O-Omedetou. – Balbuciei, extremamente sem graça.

Seus risos preencheram o ambiente, fazendo-me corar ainda mais e desviar o olhar para meus próprios pés.

Quando me dei conta que os risos já tinham cessado, ele já estava segurando meu queixo delicadamente, fazendo-me olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Perto _demais._

Seus lábios se curvaram num meio sorriso e o que vi em seus olhos não podiam ser outra coisa se não malícia.

- Você pode me dar um presente bem melhor que só um bolo, não acha, Uru? – E passando o braço por minha cintura, puxou-me possessivamente para si, colando nossos corpos, os lábios roçando nos meus.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar em alguma resposta, ele já me beijava, sua língua enroscando-se na minha como numa dança sincronizada.

**AxU**

_Aoi POV_

Apertei o loiro contra meu corpo.

Senti-lo tão perto de mim era mágico. Próximo como nunca o tive antes.

E era estranho o modo como seus lábios moldavam-se perfeitamente aos meus, causando-me sensações indescritíveis.

Nos separamos em busca de fôlego, os lábios ainda roçando, nossas respirações desreguladas se chocando.

Senti os dedos de Uruha percorrerem minhas coxas numa leve carícia, subindo, detendo-se no meu bolso traseiro da jeans.

O vi sorrir maliciosamente e em seguida mordiscar meu lábio inferior, me arrancando um gemido baixinho.

- Achei que tivesse perdido as chaves. – Ele sussurrou, num tom divertido, arrancando as chaves do meu bolso.

Sorri.

- Achei que tivesse visto elas caírem em um bueiro, enquanto eu corria.

Ele riu.

- Então o que veio fazer aqui? – Olhou-me nos olhos.

- Buscar meu presente de aniversário. – Mordisquei seu queixo, vendo-o fechar os olhos e tombar a cabeça levemente para trás, dando-me espaço para mordiscar e beijar sua garganta e pescoço.

Sua pele reagia a cada um dos meus toques, arrepiando-se.

- O bolo? – Ele umedeceu os lábios.

- Não. – Arrastei os lábios por sua pele alva, mordiscando a pontinha de sua orelha, sentindo-o estremecer em meus braços. – Você. – Sussurrei num tom de voz baixo e rouco em seu ouvido.

Ele gemeu.

Deus, eu queria mais daqueles gemidos. Eu queria ver a expressão de prazer naquele rosto perfeito. Queria sentir o gosto e a textura da sua pele. Marcá-lo.

Prensei-o entre uma parede e meu corpo, mordiscando, sugando o ponto logo abaixo de sua orelha, arranhando o local com os dentes, desfrutando de suas reações.

Nada comparava-se a ouvi-lo chamar meu nome, gemendo baixinho em meu ouvido.

Puxei-o para longe da parede, deitando-o de maneira delicada no sofá, sem nunca abandonar seus lábios.

Subi as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo, roçando os dedos suavemente pela pele exposta.

O vi contrair o abdome e morder o lábio inferior.

Encontrei seus olhos e não pude deixar de sorrir maliciosamente quando notei que ele queria aquilo tanto quanto eu.

Mordisquei seu pescoço, seus mamilos, seu abdome e finalmente cheguei àquela região tão sensível, aprisionada na boxer branca.

Ele ofegava, gemia.

Mas eu não tinha pressa.

Massageei seu membro por cima da roupa íntima enquanto me dedicava a morder, beijar e sugar suas coxas.

_Aquelas _coxas. Roliças, macias e tentadoras. Ainda mais tentadoras quando confinadas em shorts e cintas ligas.

- Y-Yuu... Onegai... – Ele gemeu, olhando-me com os olhos cheios de expectativa quando passei a mordiscar sua virilha.

Não resisti e torturei-o mais um pouco para então finalmente arrancar-lhe a boxer, libertando sua ereção.

Passei a língua pelos lábios, umedecendo-os.

- Geme pra mim. – Ordenei, abocanhando seu membro, sugando apenas a glande por um tempo e então finalmente colocando seu membro por completo na boca, sugando-o vez ou outra mais lentamente, sentindo-o pulsar por entre meus lábios.

Ele gemia alto, puxava meus cabelos, arqueava e arranhava o sofá.

Deus, aquilo me excitava. Eu precisava dele.

Abandonei seu membro, vendo-o gemer em frustração e lançar-me um olhar confuso.

Sorri, apontando minha própria ereção.

Uruha sentou-se, me beijou e se levantou, indo em direção ao quarto, voltando com lubrificante nas mãos, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Me fez sentar no sofá, colocando-se entre minhas pernas e calmamente expôs meu membro, me fazendo gemer.

Eu queria aquela boca obscena ali. Aquela língua me proporcionando prazer.

Mas ele não o fez.

Espalhou lubrificante nas mãos, me tocando por algum tempo, arrancando-me gemidos baixos e roucos.

Seus olhos encontraram os meus novamente e seus lábios repuxaram-se num sorriso pervertido.

Eu sabia o que ele queria. O que eu queria.

Ataquei seus lábios, beijando-o de maneira voluptuosa, fazendo-o deitar sobre o tapete felpudo da sala, deitando-me por cima de seu corpo.

Nossas ereções roçavam uma na outra, arrancando gemidos baixos de ambos.

Retirei o lubrificante de suas mãos e durante os minutos seguintes, dediquei-me a prepará-lo.

Prendi seu lábio inferior com os dentes, puxando de leve.

- Qualquer coisa, me avise, okay? – Disse num tom de voz doce, vendo-o sorrir e concordar.

Penetrei-o lentamente, gemendo arrastadamente no processo, ouvindo-o gemer alto e afundar as unhas em meus ombros.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntei, olhando-o preocupado, acariciando seu rosto, beijando seus lábios.

Ele me sorriu e enlaçou minha cintura com as pernas, puxando-me mais para si.

Como se Uruha fosse quebrar, passei a movimentar-me lenta e cuidadosamente, atento a cada uma de suas reações, procurando distraí-lo da dor com beijos e mordidas.

**AxU**

_Uruha POV_

Os movimentos tão cuidadosos gradativamente se tornaramrápidos, violentos e erráticos.

Afogado em êxtase e prazer, tudo o que eu queria era derreter nos braços do moreno.

A sala, antes silenciosa, agora preenchia-se de gemidos altos, ofegos, frases obscenas. O som molhado de nossos corpos se chocando.

Aoi desfez-se dentro de mim com um grito e um gemido arrastado, a cabeça jogada pra trás, as mãos apertando minhas coxas.

Seus dedos desceram para meu baixo-ventre, tocando-me de maneira habilidosa, me proporcionando mais alguns minutos de intenso prazer, até que me desfiz em seus dedos.

A conexão feita entre nós rompeu-se com um gemido de dor. Ele lambeu os dedos de maneira tão despudorada quanto havia lambido o chantilly, mais cedo.

Kami, ele era obsceno.

Lindo e obsceno.

Sentei-me, ofegante, puxando-o para mim pela nuca, roubando-lhe um beijo quase desesperado.

Afastei-me minimamente, roçando os lábios nos dele, olhando-o nos olhos.

- Eu amo você. – Confessei, baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem em seguida.

**AxU**

_Aoi POV_

Meus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso.

Uruha corava cada vez mais à minha frente, fazendo com que eu contivesse um riso.

– Eu também amo você, bobo. – Mordisquei a pontinha de sua orelha e roubei-lhe um beijo rápido.

Afastei-me para encará-lo. Seus olhos eram um misto de surpresa e felicidade.

- Você acaba de me dar o melhor presente de todos. – Mordisquei seus lábios, olhando-o nos olhos, sorrindo.

Ele exibiu os dentes infantis num sorriso doce, agarrando-me, afundando o rosto na curva do um pescoço.

Aconcheguei o loiro contra meu corpo. Senti-lo tão perto de mim era algo quase mágico. Uruha me proporcionara sensações inimagináveis, que iam além do prazer.

Sensações que aqueciam meu peito, que me arrancavam suspiros e me faziam sorrir sem motivo algum.

E eu tinha certeza que não poderia ter havido melhor presente.

**FIM**


End file.
